User talk:RicoRichmond
Welcome, RicoRichmond, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Jrofeta (Talk) 21:20, 16 April 2009 Don't Copy Articles from Memory Alpha Hi there, please don't copy articles from Memory Alpha as we are not allowed to do that. Your Liverpool article was one of these before I cleaned it up. Also, please be aware of SPAG -- Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar -- when you are creating articles. I've cleaned up a few of your articles for you, but if you are using Firefox, you can download an in-browser spell-checker from their site. Please note we use American English spelling in articles. Another thing: Please make sure you add sources to any statements you make, i.e. in the Liverpool article, it stated something about a character who was born in Liverpool. What series does this come from? Is there a source for it? For the time being, I've added the tag until a source is added. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact one of us, and we'll try to help out as much as we can. Thanks! --usscantabrian 00:22, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :To add to that copying from Memory Beta is also discouraged. – 02:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages First of all, the Edit summary should be used for just that, a summary of what you edited. if you have a comment you want to direct to other users, feel free to create a thread in the forum. also, all red link pages are listed on the page, which is linked to right at the top of the page.– Cpthunt 17:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :15:59 Ireland (diff; hist) . . (-10) . . RicoRichmond (Talk | contribs) (We need to work out what has an article and what dosn't so that we can get new articles typed up) – Cpthunt 03:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Shorthand is prefered, you can just say something like: Fixed redlinks– Cpthunt 01:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Cite sources When you create an article you must cite the sources for the information in the article. – 06:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC)